


An Omelet of Passion

by baereaved (wiselavi)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but i do expect this to be the most popular ship in fandom from now on, i won't spoil this for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselavi/pseuds/baereaved
Summary: I did not write this! This was ripped directly from the game itself, and it was so hilarious that I felt obligated to share it on the fanfic site it deserves to be on. I've typed it up accurately to the best of my ability.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	An Omelet of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I got a lil story I hope you like :* I wrote it after I watched the final Samurai concert and just could NOT resist sharing anymore xDD  
> JORRY 4EVERRR!!! xDDD :* :* :* ;)
> 
> \- Lily Silverhand, 2021

Johnny was sitting on a windowsill, sipping hot coco and gazing out as the sun was begining to go down. He loved this time of day because the red in the sky made him think about the bomb that would bring down the corpo system and because it reminded him of how fleeting life is. Then all the sudden the smell of bacon snapped him out of his deep thoughts. He threw his mug and swore cuz it was definitely that bitch Alt who was trying to impress him with breakfast again. Johnny flipped back his oil black hair and groaned. He thought, This stupid girl won't leave me alone!  
Even though he was brooding and clenching his square jaw in anger he still put on his dog tags and a little makeup to go downstairs for breakfast. But then when he got to the kitchen he was stunned! It wasn't Alt... It was Kerry Eurdoyne!  
\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???!!!!!1 - he asked in total shock and wiped a lock of thick black hair from his eyes. Kerry stood there with a frying pan in his hand with a surprised look at Johnny's outburst.  
\- Umm... I'm making you eggs - he said and his face turned bright red like a pepperoni. Then a second later the two rockerstuds both noticed the smoky smell of burning bacon. Kerry's deep brown eyes turned to the nanoburner and he tried to turn it off, but then he accidentially turned it up even higher and the whole nanostove burst into flames!!  
Wow, Johnny calmly thought looking at his choom panicing and tying to put out the fire. How is this klutzy gonk even in my band? But before he could make fun of him or laught or anything Johnny heard a loud crash and a mysterious figure landed really close to him... It was Toshiro! The infamous Arasaka corpothug!!!  
-It's over for you, Silverhand! - said the japanese agent with an evil smile and then he fired at the silver-armed legend. No - Johnny thought to himself. It can't end this way. There are still corps I have to destroy, I have so much left to do... I have to... I have to tell Kerry that I love him... Yes, it was when he was spitting up blood on the floor and flexing his sweaty biceps and abs in pain that the raven haried rockerboy realized he loved Kerry... even if he was terrible at making breakfast. But there wasnt anymore time to tell him how he felt... He couldn't move or talk the pain was so bad... And then - darkness...  
But then with the last of his strenght he saw Kerry kneel down next to him and slit his wrist with a steak knife.  
\- Wjat... are you... doing... - Johnny asked in horrible pain.  
\- Shut up and drink, you leadhead. I'm saving your ass. Im a half-demon half-angel and my blood holds the power of eternal life. I already killed Toshiro with a single strike of my other demon power that I always use to crush corposcum.  
-You crazy son of a bitch, Eurodyne... - he said half conscience as he tasted the metallic taste of blood and looked deeply into Kerry's almond eyes... Kerry, listen... I love you, you... (cough) you damn fool... then Johnny passed out and a sweaty lock of jetblack hair fell across his face.  
\- I know, Kerry said and smiled with a tear in his eye... And because he felt the same way he put his lips on Johnny's and kissed him warmly and softly, the tear falling on his cheek... Then he smiled, breathed deeply and slowly and whispered in Johnny's ear- And now we'll always be together... <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did lmao. If you're looking for the fic in-game yourself, you can find it in a shard during the side gig "Psychofan" where you have to steal Kerry's guitar from a Samurai fan's house. Sad to say I'm not sure of the exact location but it is one of Padre's gigs.
> 
> Feel free to link/share wherever you want. Again, this fic is entirely CDPR's and I just wanted more fans to get the chance to see it; if they come after me and want me to delete it I absolutely will.


End file.
